Lord of Pallet
by Aura.Bro
Summary: To help his mother, and better their living, Ash decided to become a warrior and possibly, the lord of Pallet. Join in his adventures and his conquests as he capture states, countries and even the hearts of ladies. Though he might not notice, he's sort of a blockhead after all. Will feature blood and death so be warned. Rating will be changed to M on later chapters.


Hey everyone, here, I just recently found my old DS lite and was playing random games when I stumbled upon a game I used to play before... It's called Pokémon conquest. It's where I based this story upon... So, yeah. Hope you have fun reading.

I suddenly got the idea of making this story because of reason above. I also have a story of a TriVerse crossover of Naruto-Marvel-DC… Just don't have an idea how to start that with.

Lastly for anyone wondering why I haven't uploaded onto my other stories. Check my Profile…. Or Long Story Short Busy in real life. Will Try to update weekly for faster but shorter chapters.

Also, sorry but this chapter will have a bit of exposition so expect long lines of words.

And if anyone's wondering? Yeah, it's Harem because I like that genre. You guys can either read or not read depending on this one line.

* * *

 _ **The past has been wrought by war by thousands of eons ago and has left the world exhausted and in a sorry state. To compensate for the rapidly declining lives of both humans and Pokémon something had to be done, this sudden influx of death and destruction were all due to the humans the Pokémon once called friends and masters.**_

 _ **Due to sudden life-threatening situations put by their own masters, their trust easily crumbled and has now become wary of them, without the power of the Pokémon; the humans could find no easier way to fight one another... Until some generations where the Pokémon once again started to trust the new generation, the humans having found solace in being with Pokémon once again has decided to have a rule all must abide, only those chosen by the Pokémon can lead an "army", and "armies" are to be composed of Six humans and their Fated Pokémon partner.**_

 _ **To Prevent the Pokémon's to hate our kind; it was a decided rule that 1. Capture of Pokémon is illegal and will be dealt with by any and all law abiding country. And lastly, respect and love your Pokémon as family. These rules were setup so that the Pokémon's trust on our race will recover over time. Thankfully it did and we hopefully learned from our past mistakes.**_

 _ **According to the professors who study the Pokémon; in the past where one human could lead many Pokémon to battle, is now not possible. Due to the wariness of the Pokémon themselves, trusting one human with all their power would only mean a bad thing and as such, only one human per one Pokémon, it's the Pokémon's own rule.**_

"Or at least that's what the people studying the Pokémon and past says... Ashton Ketchum, WAKE UP!" The teacher threw a small pebble in his hand, having been a former soldier, his aim was spectacular in hitting the boy's forehead.

"GAH!" He easily fell behind his seat causing a loud bang as he fell and making the other students laugh at his expense.

"Really, Ashy-boy? You won't become a good warrior if you keep this up." chuckled a boy near him causing him to stand up quickly and glare at him.

"Yeah, Ash. Keep this up and becoming a warrior will be the last of your worries." Said the girl from the other side of him, causing him to glare at her as well before groaning and sitting back to his seat.

"Yeah, Yeah. Say whatever you want, you two. I'll show you I can become one in the near future." He said causing both of them to laugh again.

"AHEM! Continuing to where I left off, a legend says that Many Pokémon of legends exists and that each country in the world is being governed by such beings, legend also states that should one be able to become the lord of a whole country, said governing Pokémon would reveal itself, but for one to even become the lord of a whole country, one must first become a lord of the state. Our quaint little state of Pallet here is handed to our young aspiring Warriors to be. Which is you all.

Many questions were asked. Who would rule? Why should this person rule? Lots of fighting ensued due to this question, it was in human nature to fight even through the smallest and stupidest reason, this was one of them. And so to prevent those unworthy for the title and power it was decided by both Pokémon and people.

 **The Lord Battle.** It's a tournament of sorts for warriors to fight one another and show their worthiness to protect the state they are stationed in… But the catch is, the participators must have a partner Pokémon with them. Should they win the tournament, they will be eligible to fight the current lord, should they win, they will be crowned the new lord. Protecting and possibly uniting the country."

"Excuse me!" Unexpectedly, it was Ash, the one who was sleeping in the middle of the class that raised his hand.

"Oh? Good to finally see you interested in the class, alright. State your question."

"What will happen if someone becomes the lord of all the countries?" The classroom suddenly went silent for a few seconds before laughter once again erupted.

"Ketchum, becoming lord of one country is impossible enough, becoming a lord of all countries in the world? Don't think it's possible... But standing on your viewpoint, I don't really know, nor does anyone else."

A ***bong*** sound was soon heard from a distance and soon all the people in the class stood up but before anyone can move, the teacher told them one thing.

"Once you exit this room, you will all be eligible to become a warrior, the only thing you'll need by then is the trust of a Pokémon, search for one that suits you and that will like you and vice-versa, no Pokémon has chosen someone with another Pokémon so this is a once in a life time chance, make your choice count. And one last thing, Do not let your partner Pokémon or yourself die, that is all warriors. Dismissed." They all saluted their former teacher and exited the room in an orderly fashion.

* * *

" _'Do not die'_ , huh? If possible that'd be great." Ash was now walking back towards his home when he suddenly felt hands on both his shoulder.

"Come now Ashy-Boy, why so glum?" The one who spoke on his right side was a boy with brown hair, black eyes, he was wearing something what one could easily distinguish as a 'noble's clothes' though the boy would wear anything he feels like, he's not as snobby or annoying as most nobles and he actually acts like other 'commoners' as the other nobles put it, but even then, he always had this jewel in a form of a necklace no matter what he does, where he goes or what he wears. He never told anyone the story behind it but Ash is sure that he'll talk about it when he's ready.

"Nah, it's nothing Gary, just thinking where to find a partner Pokémon to fight and win in the upcoming Lord Battle."

"Pshh. You wish, the one that will carry the legacy will be me when I beat gramps."

"HA! Then you better copy me and start thinking of what to do then!" as soon as Ash said this, he heard a snort coming from the other friend of his.

"Ohhh, thinking for the future huh? I don't know what's more suprising, whether you're sure you'd have a Pokémon like you or that you're actually thinking at all." Giggled the voice from his left side, she had long brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a shortened version of a kimono, she was sporting a grin on her face as she teased her good friend, Ash. She and Ash go way back, friends from childhood with gary and one other girl, the three of them vaguely remembers who the girl was though. Leaf was the one that decided that messing with the boy was always the best decision and Gary took a liking to that decision.

"Ha,Ha,Ha. Very funny Leaf, now hands off, I need to help mom in her work." He said as he shook off their hands from his shoulders.

"Alright, say hi to your mom for me." Gary waved as he walked to a different direction.

"Same here!" Same with Leaf as she went to their opposite direction.

Ash waved back before running back to his home.

As soon as he got back, he saw his mother watering flowers, her mother owns a flower shop as their source of income.

"Hey there mom, I'm back." Ash called out and a voice soon came from the back.

"Welcome home, Ash. Food's on the table, let me just finish up this lovely bouquet first."

"Let me help, mom." Though the mother already said she didn't need any, she let him help in the end since Ash wouldn't have it any other way.

A few hours later and they closed the shop as Ash and his mother was eating dinner.

"So, how did your day go for my little Ashy?" A small awkward grin plastered on Ash's face as soon as he heard the nickname given to him by her mother.

"It… It was fine! Never better!" he laughed to remove any sort of continuation of the talk but it obviously was noticed by his mother as she sighed.

"You fell asleep again didn't you?"

"Urgh… Yeah…" Ash could only sigh as he was easily found out.

"Seriously now son. Your last day on your class and you sleep through it?" Every word causing Ash to shrink lower and lower. If possible he would have become very miniscule.

"Sorry about that mom… But hey! At least starting tomorrow, I'll be a Warrior! The start of my very own journey to greatness!" He proudly announced and hit his chest to prove show his pride not noticing the frown that vanished as soon as it came on his mother's face.

"And pray tell, do you have a plan on your so called Warrior plan? As far as I'm aware, forget about Pokémon you know next to nothing about being 'friendly' even with kids your age." Ash fell over from the chair he was standing on as he was instantly dealt damage before his journey, courtesy of his very own mother.

"M-Mom! I do have friends you know! Leaf and Gary! They're friends of mine!" he defended himself knowing that a battle of words were not his good side.

"That reminds me, I have to thank those two for having to put up with your temper." She puts her hand on her chin as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Guh." Knowing that her Mom had a good point, he was only able to bite down the damage that continued to pile on him. His very first foe, "MOTHER".

Delia only looked at her son before she giggled and decided to give him a break.

"Just kidding Ashy. You have good friends, I can see that for myself, treasure them you hear me?" He smiled at her and gave her a hearty "Of course!"

"Though it wouldn't hurt if you made more friends though."

"MOM!" Delia only continued to laugh at her son.

* * *

"I wonder though. Will Pokémon even accept me the way I am? I'm not as rich as Gary, not as knowledgeable as Leaf. Heck I'd even say I'm quite a lazy person. Is it really fine like this?" Ash contemplated on his standing before shaking off the depressing thoughts.

"Stop it me. You'll do fine! You'll do great even! Pretty sure I'd get a partner as good and great as me! And together we'd go and conquer the states of Kanto, unify it and then move on to other countries. What others failed at, is where I will succeed. Hmmm sounds kind of evil now that I think about it." He shrugged as he decided to lie down on his futon and go to sleep.

' _whatever happens. Will happen. Future Partner. Hope you treat me well.'_

With that last though, he fell asleep. What's in store for our hero? Well, Tune in to find out what happens next on **'The Lord of Pallet'**

* * *

Hey guys, here. So what'd you guys think? And also, give me a Kanto Pokémon. ANY (except legendaries of course.) non evolved Kanto Pokémon would be good as his first partner.

I'll wait for about three days to a week to check out who you guys decided on. And since this is important. KANTO ONLY. NON LEGENDARY. NON EVOLVED.

AB out. (using dots is weird here so I'll shorten myself as AB.)


End file.
